


Captain of What?

by jujubiest



Series: SPN One-Shots [17]
Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean Winchester meets Captain Jack Harkness, he immediately hates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain of What?

**Author's Note:**

> Random, silly drabble I wrote way back when on tumblr.

When Dean Winchester meets Captain Jack Harkness, he immediately hates him. He hates the way the man introduces himself that way, Captain Jack Harkness, captain of fucking  _what?_  He never says.

He hates his cocky grin, and his steady blue eyes, and the way he walks like he knows the whole world will part before him to make way. He hates the constant teasing, flirting way he talks, and the way it puts Dean off his game at first. He hates even more when he finds that he’s adapted to it and learned to just shoot off a comeback, like it doesn't even faze him. He hates that he kind of understands Jack and could never understand him, all in one.

Most of all, he hates that at the end of the day, he’s no more immune to the man’s charms than anyone…that after a handful of days in his presence, Dean’s a little more than half in love with him.

He hates that when Jack corners him away from everyone else and kisses him, he doesn't even think about pulling away. All he can do is hold onto the lapels of that stupid coat for dear life and try to give as good as he gets, hoping to bruise the lips against his deep enough that he might leave something behind, be something more than just another sad story Jack will hint at but refuse to ever tell.


End file.
